


Pink Gun

by AydenJones (zitaostuck)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, I AM SORRY, Kinda, Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, dildo kink, i have sinned, i kinkshame myself, kinda junhwan, kinda just friends/lovers helping out, they fuck on an double-ended dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/AydenJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan had an interesting proposition. Junhoe was more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Gun

**Author's Note:**

> that double-sided dildo fic that no one asked for. here it is. you're welcome. (sorry)  
> (it was supposed to be a pink dildo, hence the name, but heh)

It started like a normal enough evening in the iKON dorm, nothing seeming to be extremely out of the ordinary. They were all tired and the few days they were given as rest days were a blessing for all. Especially for Hanbin, as far as the other members were concerned considering the man has not slept like a normal human being for a few weeks.

And without their leader’s constant fretting, the dorm has gotten into the infamous silent-zone. That moment when they were all too tired or too lazy to be rambunctious and instead each was busy on either catching the lost sleep (see: Hanbin), generally resting around the rooms or dedicating themselves to activities they did not have time for whilst busy with schedules or concerts.

There was also no secret also that one of the members’ favourite activity was “in depth destressing”, as Hanbin insisted on calling it. Junhoe believed the term was way too fancy and medical-sounding to be referring to plain, pleasurable but indeed mundane sex. But he had no say in that, neither he cared much of it from the moment Jinhwan has called him into his single room to spend the night. It was nothing unusual for them to spend the time together. As much as they joked around with each other, either calling one another mean or maybe too affectionate, the truth was around the second choice. Jinhwan has always taken care of him and Junhoe has always had a soft spot for his eldest hyung. Spending the night could mean a lot of things, varying from actually playing, to talking, to sleeping and finally to said destressing.

Junhoe had no doubt it will be the last of the options for the night, considering the intense, wicked look in his hyung’s eye as he passed by him in his way to the bathroom. By that look, the younger supposed that it was time he prepared himself for some games he had never played before. And if there was one thing true about Goo Junhoe it was that he had never given up when faced with a challenge. So far, after all, Jinhwan has not disappointed in his challenges. He just wondered what it would be tonight.

As he entered the room, he could only see his hyung sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and a bright smile on his lips. Like they were there to discuss the schedule for the day or a song, not about to partake in some activity that included very little participation of textiles.

“I’ve been thinking...” Jinhwan starts, looking giddy as he hugs a pillow to his chest, looking at his younger bandmate with a (faux) innocent smile on his features.

That look, in any other circumstances would have been cute as hell, but those were not normal circumstances in any way. If Jinhwan had actually put thought process into a sexual exploit, he meant business. Real business. 

“That's always something to be aware of- “ the younger of the two returned easily, taking his slippers off as he sat down on the edge of the bed, laying down in his side, head propped against his hand as he regarded Jinhwan. It wasn't hard to realise he was hiding something underneath the covers, considering that he was fiddling with whatever it was. 

“Brat- “ Jinhwan pouts than, making Junhoe laugh heartily at him. His hyung really had a problem keeping in character when it came to sexy moments like that. “Anyway- I did think. And I found something about which ...you have mentioned finding interesting -” he gulps, fiddling more, and the younger vocalist keeps within himself the intense need to tell him to cut it off, the movements distracting him.

“Sorry to point out but I said I am mildly interesting in fucking Dong on the stage after the concert and like-”

“Let me finish, you'll like it.”

“If it includes getting off, of course-”

“Can you- shut up?” Jinhwan threatens. Weakly though, Junhoe is not really impressed. “So I got us this-”

That's the exact moment when Junhoe is not actually really amused or in the mood to make fun of his hyung because yes- he did mention being interested in something like that but he didn't really think that the elder will go so far as purchasing it, having the high possibility of being caught by either one of the members (which would have been embarrassing but after all they all were embarrassing at one point or another) or even worse, the managers. 

“I- wow…” Junhoe mumbled dumbly while staring at the object which was proudly presented to him. 

He believed himself weird when he confessed to his hyung his interest in using one of those. But it wasn't his fault after all, considering that his most usual hook-up in the form was with a man that liked being fucked as much as he himself liked being fucked. And that was the most beneficial for him both. And it seemed like Jinhwan believed the same because they were now here, in the older man's bedroom, and there was it, a long, ribbed and very much shiny black double-ended dildo. The thing looked different from how it looked on the websites Junhoe was browsing late at night when (he assumed) nobody would catch him, seeming larger and more intimidating, and obviously way veined. Besides being slightly scared, the young man was more than just a bit excited at the possibility of one of his biggest fantasies being fulfilled very soon. 

Said excitement seemed to be obvious for his hyung, Jinhwan chuckling softly as he leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against his younger bandmate as his hand reached to casually press against his crotch, feeling Junhoe’s already half-hard cock reacting with interest at the touch. 

“How about you undress hmm?” Jinhwan mumbled against the other man’s lips, his hand not moving a bit, but rather the strokes becoming more and more insistent as he traced over the shape of his cock.

Junhoe scrambled to obey the words of his hyung, getting up on already quite shaky legs and removing first his battered t-shirt, than the sweats, thanking the heavens he had interpreted correctly the look Jinhwan had given him and decided to go commando. Jinhwan seemed to appreciate the good thought as well, as he whistled while he was taking his shirt off too, before reaching in the bedside drawer and retrieving the small bottle of lube he kept there. 

“Hyung…” He mumbled under his breath as he sat back down on the bed, pupils blown over as he took in the sight of the elder lubing up his fingers. Junhoe had hope, until that very moment, that he wouldn’t seem like an impatient teenager, but he was anyway as he laid down on the mattress, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and letting his legs spread open for Jinhwan. He heard the elder mumbling a soft compliment at just how pretty and submissive he got at those times, whilst the elder was peppering kisses on his thighs. 

Jinhwan knew, from experience, that it was a simple work to get Junhoe ready for sex, given the younger’s tendency to masturbate while fucking himself open with his own fingers. A soft, aroused “Ahhh~” from Junhoe’s mouth told him that the vocalist was sufficiently prepared and already warmed up enough for them to pass to more heated things, so he removed his three fingers from the man, reaching with his soiled hand to retrieve the dildo from where it had fallen around the bed, holding it up in order to lube up the two flared ends of it. 

“Lay down but hold yourself up on your elbows, legs spread.” Jinhwan instructed while he was positioning himself in the same way, making sure his legs only intertwined but not knocking against the other male’s. 

“Don’t I have to prepare you too?” Junhoe asked, raising a brow incredulously as he was placing himself on the bed as instructed, a glance at the toy in Jinhwan’s hand making his blood run downwards towards his already rock hard cock. Jinhwan shook his head then, smirking a little. “I have prepared before you came in babe, I’m all good to go.”

Junhoe groaned lowly, taking a grip of his own cock and giving himself a few pumps, unable to not react to the mental images of his gorgeous hyung all laid down on the bed, fucking himself open while he was waiting for him. Jinhwan let out a breathy laugh at the reaction, but focused on the task in hand, which was to position the toy in between them, aligning it so the slide inside will be easy. 

“Push it inside of yourself babe.” the older man ordered, his voice thicker than usual due to the arousal in his system and that voice- that voice did wonderful things to Junhoe. No matter how gentle and cute his hyung was usually, somehow, in the bedroom he became a whole different business, at least with him. He liked being the one fucked- sure, but that didn’t mean that Jinhwan did not like to asses some sort of authority over the whole sexual game. And Junhoe was more than okay with that. A shiver ran down his spine at the words and without even fully realizing what he was doing, his body seeming to go on autopilot he was grabbing his end of the dildo and was slowly pushing its head inside his tight heat, his eyes not trained on what he was doing, but rather on what the older man was doing to himself. And Jinhwan did look more than wonderful like that, focused and horny, his cock red and standing, sweat dripping down his face from exertion while his hole was taking the silicone toy like it was made for it.

It should not, by default, feel any different from using a normal, single-sided dildo, which Junhoe had used many times before when he was feeling especially in the mood to treat himself, but somehow, it did. Maybe it was the fact that the way in which he moved against it somehow made it move inside his partner as well; maybe it was the thrill of doing something so weird and usual, something downright dirty for two guys to be doing together like that. Though, Junhoe realised while he was pushing himself down on the toy, trying to get it deeper inside of himself, wanting for the tip of the toy to strike his prostate that the reason for which he felt that it was absolutely incredible was because he and Jinhwan got the experience the same kind of pleasure at the same time. 

And that was perhaps a bit too hot. Too hot for any of them to last for very long, and as much as it was shameful in itself, it did not bother them. Junhoe found it hard to remember a time when he felt that good, when the sex felt this intense and overwhelming and in a word amazing. It was indescribable how fucking stunning Jinhwan was as he was pushing himself down on that synthetic cock, needing more inside of him, needing to fuck himself until he came untouched, his eyes fixed on Junhoe’s own. 

“...close-” he heard Jinhwan mumble softly, neither of them in their right minds for too much communication, but Junhoe got the message and sped up his pace, rocking against the dildo with a maniacal fervor. It seemed to be an unsaid condition that both of them would come untouched, just with the toy striking against their prostates and the sensual image of one another getting off. And it was more than enough, because just a few thrusts later they were both reaching their peak at the same time, streaks of white coating their bellies. They laid down afterwards, not even moving to take the toy out as they struggled to even out their labored breaths. 

Junhoe rose up slowly, groaning lowly at the strain in his lower back as he reached to remove the heads of the dildo from both their holes, hearing Jinhwan’s soft curse at the action. “This was...wow-” he confessed, crawling forward to lay next to his hyung, resting his head on soft pillows. Jinhwan only turned to him to smile mischievously and Junhoe wondered how the hell he had the energy to do that anymore. 

“I think...I think that deserves a repeat.” he spoke, glancing down in the general direction in which the youngest has deposited the toy in question. Too tired to even move his mouth muscles, Junhoe could only nod to that. After all, he would like a repeat of such “in depth destressing” any day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still sorry. 
> 
> find me at junestuck.tumblr.com


End file.
